I Love You Izzy
by PinkFairyArmadillo
Summary: Bakugou and Midoriya have been dating for months. People start to catch on when Bakugou starts acting out of charecter. (I'm back with more fabulous summaries.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORS NOTE: Hullo. I was actually mildly drunk when I came up with this idea. I ate like an entire box of brandy chocolates which were literally like a chocolate shell filled with brandy. (It burns). Also I'm 14 so I don't have to much experience with brandy. But I thought hey who cares. (I think I scared my parents when I started giggling really loudly in the middle of the night.) This is total shit. I hope you enjoy I might write more. Woohoo.

I'd appreciate any comments to help me improve this steaming pile of crap.

Also Kacchan swears.

It was Monday lunchtime when class 1A received possibly the largest shock of their school career.

It had seemed as though it would be a relatively boring and normal day. The majority of the classes scheduled were regular school classes. The sun was shining and there was not a single cloud in the sky.

The self proclaimed Bakusquad, minus Ashido, were lounging in the corner of the classroom and Uraraka and Iida were sat together with Tsuya chatting quietly to each other.

At that moment the door was clicked open and slid open almost silently. Uraraka turned towards the door, thinking only Izuku could make such a cautious entrance, only to be met with the scowling face of one Bakugou Katsuki. Bakugou strode into the centre of the classroom.

"Anyone seen Izzy," he asked calmly. His squad turned to stare at him in shock.

"Who?" Asked Kirishima urgently.

"Oh sorry, one sec," Bakugou backs out of the classroom and slowly pulls the door shut. The entire class turned to look at each other, faces a mask of confusion and shock. The door was kicked open, slamming against the wall, hinges protesting.

"ANY OF YOU FUCKNUTS SEEN THE DAMN NERD," Bakugou yelled at full force. The class was no stunned to react.

"No, sorry," Uraraka replied with a blank look on her face.

"I DIDN'T THINK SO," Bakugou sassed, turning on his heel and storming out of the room, slamming the door and leaving a shocked silence in his wake. It was several seconds before anyone dared speak all to stunned to function.

"Bakugou... calls Midoriya... Izzy?" Kirishima sounded out, not quite believing his own words.

"What. Just. Happened?" Yelled Kaminari jumping to his feet "I'm not the only one who just saw that right, tell me I'm not."

"No," they all chorused ", it happened all right"

Don't do drugs kids.

Pfft. I don't even know what I'm doing anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORS NOTE : Welp, I'm back. I wanted to try and tie up some loose ends from the first chapter. Just because this is crack doesn't mean it can't make sense. Well it doesn't, Yay me. Hope you enjoy anyway. Comments are appreciated.

"He called him what!" Exclaimed Mina, slamming her hands onto the desk in front of her.

"He called him Izzy," supplied Kaminari.

"I heard stupid, I just didn't believe my ears. I can't believe I missed that, ugh I wish I was there," Ashido slumped back into her chair pouting in a overdramatic fashion.

"I hardly believe it happened either, and I was there," said Kirishima.

At that moment Midoriya walked into the class, all heads turned towards him and he shied away from the attention. "Um, I-I just wanted t-to ask if a-anyone had seen K-Kacchan?" Izuku stuttered.

"He went that way," Kirishima pointed in the direction Bakugou had left in. Kirishima looked as though he may be loosing the will to live.

"Thanks, Kirishima," Izuku beamed, and the class had to should their eyes to protect themselves from the sun incarnate that was Izuku Midoriya's smile. Midoriya turned on his heel and left the classroom walking in the direction that Eijirou had pointed.

"I wonder why they are looking for each other?" Asked Tsuya, voicing the class' thoughts. Their curiosity only grew as lunch continued with no sightings of either Bakugou of Midoriya.

When lunch ended and there was still no sign of either boy the class began to grow suspicious.

"I see Bakugou and the problem child are late," Aizawa had taken his place at the front of the class.

Everyone's suspicions were confirmed when at that moment the door swung open to reveal a thoroughly flushed Midoriya followed by a rather smug looking Bakugou. Midoriya proceeded to apologise profusely to Aizawa while trying desperately to smooth out his crumpled uniform.

Meanwhile Bakugou sauntered to his seat without so much as a word. The class wondered how they had not noticed that something had been going on earlier if the two were so obvious about it.

The truth was that a few of them had noticed and Uraraka had even approached Deku, thinking he and Bakugou had been fighting, but he had insisted that they had made up long ago and they were simply 'training'.

Midoriya took his seat and the lesson began. Now that the class was paying attention they began to notice the multitude of looks shared by the pair, it was as though they were having a silent conversation with their eyes.

The lovebirds were not the only ones among the class having silent conversations. Throughout the lesson the class had come to the general consensus that as soon as the school day ended they would corner to pair to demand answers. The Baku-Squad would go after Bakugou and the Deku-Squad would go after Midoriya.

And so, at the end of the final lesson, as Aizawa left and the students began to pack up, the class crowded around Bakugou and Midoriya, covering any possible escape routes.

"Huh. Guys, what's the matter?" Midoriya asked confused.

"Alright Deku, we need answers." Uraraka demanded.

"I-I don't k-know w-what your t-talking about," Izuku tried to insist, then Bakugou's yell cut through the air.

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS WHAT ME AND IZZY DO." Bakugou pushed through the group and stomped towards Izuku. "We're leaving."

"Oh," Midoriya sighed, "Ok, um one sec Kacchan, I just need to grab my bag."

"Get it later, we have more Important things to do." Bakugou commanded.

"Wait, no. Come on you can't leave us hanging." Called out Kirishima, desperate for answers.

To the complete and utter shock of the entire class, Bakugou swung midoriya around and cupped his face, gently pressing their lips together. "There, does that answer your question," Bakugou continued out of the classroom, dragging a rather dazed looking Midoriya behind him.

The class was in uproar. Mineta had collapsed on the floor and while falling he had accidentally stuck one of his hair balls to Ashido pulling her into a desk, this had caused her to accidentally spread acid onto said desk, which was now beyond repair.

Kirishima was running around the room screaming as Sero sat in the corner rocking back and forward, muttering incoherently under his breath.

Kaminari had discharged all of his electricity and subsequently was wandering around the room making random noises.

Koda seemed to have fainted but had somehow managed to remain standing. You could practically see Iida's spirit floating from his mouth and Uraraka was laughing maniacally.

Yuga was taking the chaos in his stride using this opportunity to parade around in his hero costume's cape with no one to stop him.

Ojiro had gone into a deep conversation with Todoroki and Tokoyami, Oh Tokoyami, he was stood in the centre of the classroom yelling random nonsense like 'THE PROPHET HAS SPOKEN' and 'DARKNESS REIGNS SUPREME'.

Toru was dancing idiotically to the left of the room and Jiro had taken to blasting random weird songs through her portable speaker.

In fact out of everyone the only one in the room that seemed unaffected was Tsuyu, she was very observant and had already been aware of Bakugou and Midoriya's relationship.

Aizawa opened the door only to see the chaos and immediately slam it again. "So they finally lost it," he said to himself. "Who am I kidding, they have always been nuts."

AUTHORS NOTE: um. Ok. I hope that wasn't awful. I mean I could read through it, but where's the fun in that. I had no plan so this is so random it's painful.

Please give me feedback so I can try to improve it. Let me know if you see any grammar or spelling mistakes, they really annoy me. Thankyou for reading.

-Pink


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHORS NOTES: Welp, I'm back. I had actually thought I'd finished this, but I got a review from DANTE THE DEMON PRINCE (great name by the way) that asked me wether I could continue it any maybe write the reaction of their parents and teachers. So I did. This is the reaction of the teachers (it's the one I had the most ideas for) I might get round to the parents one one day. Anyway, Thankyou for all of the support and enjoy.

Feedback is appreciated

—

"Ok, something is up with 1A," said President Mic as he strode into the staff room after teaching class 1A English. As it was lunch time, the majority of the U.A. staff, other than Vlad King who was on duty, had already congregated in the staff room for some piece and quiet.

"I noticed that too," Midnight chipped in ", they spent the entirety of their lesson staring, in fact glaring would be more appropriate for some of them, at Midoriya and Bakugou. Mainly Bakugou."

Many of the other staff nodded their agreement at this statement. They had all noticed the unrest in 1A. What was most confusing to the teachers was that there seemed to be a split of opinions between the pupils, some of them seemed positively furious with Bakugou. While others looked positively joyful and kept sending approving looks at the two boys.

"You don't think?" Asked Cementoss.

"No, they wouldn't have would they?" Replied Ectoplasm.

"Please let them not have, I put a lot of money on TodoDeku," worried President Mic.

"Same here on IzuOcha," said Midnight pointing to the 'First Year Ship' board.

"Why? It's blatantly obvious that she will end up with Tsuyu, in fact I wouldn't be surprised if they are already dating." Snipe remarked.

"Oh my god, your right," Nemuri had her face in her hands ", how did I not notice the chemistry there. I'm so bad at guessing these."

"It's the same with TodoDeku to be honest," Power Loader spoke up.

"How so?" Inquired Mic.

"Even I admit that Todoroki and Midoriya would have made a cute couple but you can't tell me you haven't noticed Yaoyorozu and Todoroki making eyes at each other, they'd make such a classy couple."

"I suppose your right, even I noticed some of those looks," Yamada added, dejected.

"The real question you should be asking your self is 'KatsuDeku or BakuDeku?'" The entire U.A. staff jumped in surprise at Nedzu's voice as he appeared in the centre of the room from seemingly nowhere.

"Good question indeed" said Vlad King as he entered the room, returning from his position supervising to lunch hall.

"And that's our que to return to our classes." Supplied Aizawa, his first and only contribution to the ridiculous conversation.

"Alright folks, your job for this afternoon. Operation BakuDeku, we need to find out if they are dating," commanded Nedzu addressing the teachers. They all grumbled an affirmative as they left the room.

—

Izuku Midoriya felt like he was being watched. Since lunch time he had felt as though there were eyes following his every room. It disturbed him but after a quick check he shrugged it off as paranoia from the last villain attack.

It truth he had every right to be nervous as there were in fact two sets of eyes watching over him. Yamada and Nemuri had taken it upon themselves to find out the full extent of Bakugou and Midoriya's relationship and they had been trailing him in-between classes and on his way to the dorm after school. Some may have called it creepy, but they were prepared to do whatever it takes to uncover the truth.

So far though there efforts had been pointless, Midoriya had hardly even talked to Bakugou since lunch had ended and after school ended he had headed straight to the gym for a ' _workout_ '. At this point the two teachers gave up for the day as they themselves still had preparation to do for the next day of classes.

If they had continued to follow Midoriya around the corner towards the gym they would, in fact, have received all the confirmation that they needed to cement their relationship in their minds as Bakugou slammed Midoriya against the wall and they engaged in a heated make out session just outside the dorm.

If only they hadn't given up so quickly.

—

In their own way, all of the teachers were doing a bit of investigation. Making sure to pay extra attention to the pair's behaviour.

However, it seemed Midoriya and Bakugou were very good at keeping secrets.

—

It wasn't until almost an entire week after Nedzu set the teachers off on a wild goose chase that the truth was finally revealed.

In fact their relationship was not only revealed to the teachers, but the whole school as well. And it was nothing to do with the teachers, it was by the pairs own violation that the truth came to light. Well I say the 'pair', but really it was only Bakugou.

—

Friday lunch was the final straw for Bakugou. The entire week through random student had been approaching him, despite his heated glares, and asking him about his relationship with Deku.

It wasn't as though he cared about what they thought. No the great Bakugou Katsuki didn't care what anyone thought about him, no it was his Izzy that he was worried about. The damn nerd tended to worry to much about other people's opinion despite how many times Bakugou reminded him that 'only I matter, you damn nerd'.

So when, after four days of constant questioning, another nameless extra approached his table, he snapped. He leapt out of his seat and marched over to where Izuku was talking happily with his friends, unaware of his impending doom, and dragged him out of his seat.

He stormed to the centre of the cafeteria, pushing students out of his way, pulling a rather disgruntled nerd behind him. He moved an extra out of his seat at the very centre of the classroom and used the chair to climb onto the table. He turned and lifter Midoriya onto the table behind him.

By this point the entire canteen had gone silent. The teachers on duty at that moment, President Mic and Nemuri surprise surprise, had lifted his phone up to video the proceedings 'just in case'.

Bakugou's voice echoes through the room.

"BEFORE ANY MORE OF YOUR EXTRAS COME ASKING ABOUT ME AND IZZY'S RELATIONSHIP, HERE'S YOUR FUCKING ANSWER."

And with that he turned around and slammed his lips into Izuku's. He wrapped his arms around Midoriya's back and lifted him into the air. As the kiss deepened Izuku forgot his surroundings and wrapped his legs around Kacchan.

"Are you getting this!" Screamed Nemuri at Yamada.

"Hell yeah I am, no one would believe us otherwise."

Bedlam engulfed the cafeteria, much as it had the 1A classroom. As the two boys continued kissing a wild mix of cheering, screeching and laughter filled the air. Food was thrown, tables were flipped into the air and quirks were let loose as the entire school tried to process the most recent development.

The madness soon caught the attention of the rest of the U.A. staff who swiftly made their way to the dining room, expecting a villain attack only to be met with the sight of Midoriya and Bakugou's heated kiss.

It was safe to say that they all reacted in a similar way to their students. Well I say all. All except Aizawa, who stood in the middle of the chaos smiling like a madman on drugs, and Nedzu who was matching the whole debacle from the CCTV feed that went directly to his office, so no one ever saw his reaction. What happened in that office on that day will forever remain a mystery.

—

Suffice to say, as soon as the chaos had calmed down, the first order of business for the teachers of U.A. was to divvy up the bet money to the winner of said bet.

They swiftly made their way back to the staff room, many looked disappointed as they knew that they had lost this bet.

"Alright guys, check the board so that we can divide up the winnings," Nedzu directed as he pointed to the massive mountain of money piled in the 'Midoriya ships' prize pot.

When they pulled the ship board out into the centre of the room they were shocked to find that there was only one name under the BakuDeku column.

"Wait, you mean one person gets all of this," said Midnight dejectedly.

"I'm afraid so, that is how the game works," replied Nedzu.

"So who was it, that voted for BakuDeku I mean," Asked Mic, curious.

At that moment a familiar grey capture weapon reached over there heads to pluck the prize pot from between them.

"SURPRISE BITCHES"


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTE: Oh dear, that didn't go as planned. I really don't know how I feel about this chapter it's not at all funny, I don't know why I'm posting it. If you don't like it please tell me so that I can rewrite it. I know it's supposed to be crack but hey have some feels. As always, feedback of any type is welcomed with open arms. I really should sleep now.**

 **If you have any ideas for some others chapters that you want me to try writing, let me know and I'll see what I can do. :)**

"Mrs Midoriya, I'm sorry to bother you but we need to talk," Aizawa's voice was solemn as he addressed the problem child's only parent.

"Ah yes, Aizawa was it. What do you need?" Inko replied, remaining cheerful,

"It's about Izuku, he-" Aizawa started before being swiftly cut off by the worried mother.

"Is he ok, tell me is my baby hurt. Oh my gosh, was there another villain attack? Has he been kidnapped? I thought the whole point of the dorm system was to keep them safe. I need to talk to Toshinori about this, he should have told me." Aizawa could tell that Inko was rapidly descending into a bout of rapid mumbling that resembled those that her son performed. Well at least he knew where Izuku had picked up that habit.

"No it's nothing like that," Aizawa assured. "But I am afraid that his actions have resulted in quite a lot of damage to the cafeteria, along with one Bakugou Katsuki."

"Bakugou? I will have to talk to Mitsuki if that boy has been fighting with my Izuku again," Inko's face was stern ", you would have thought that by now they would have gotten past this childish feud. I'm sorry for any inconvenience they may have caused, I shall be giving them a stern talking to, you see if I don't."

' _Well_ ,' Aizawa thought to himself ', _at least that clears up any confusion over her knowledge on the subject_.'

"Once again, it's nothing like that, quite the opposite in fact. It has come to our attention that they have entered into a romantic relationship of sorts. Although usually this would be none of our business, in this case it is disrupting school life and has caused property damage so we have decided to consult you on the matter."

Inko was shocked. In fact shocked was an understatement, she was floored. Her mouth dropped open and her jaw hit the ground. She began to look rather pale and swayed on her feet.

"My baby, is-is, with K-Katsuki." She murmured, while swaying back and forth slowly sinking to the ground where she passed out cold.

"Ah, Ok," Aizawa said to himself ", I suppose that was one way she could have reacted."

—*time skips across screen*—(don't even ask)—

After mama-Midoriya collapsed, Aizawa had promptly taken her back to U.A. and into the infirmary where Recovery Girl was waiting.

Before long she was wide awake and muttering vigorously under her breath. She had been given the all-clear by recovery girl so Aizawa had brought All Might, in his skinny form, to help explain the situation.

Toshinori cautiously opened the door to the infirmary, he knew first hand how Inko could react if she thought that someone may be a danger to her child. In truth he was absolutely dreading having to talk to her about this but Aizawa had made himself suspiciously scarce so he really had no choice in the matter.

When he entered the room, to his great relief, Inko did not seem to be quite as angry as he had thought she would be. She in fact seemed quite calm and her brow was furrowed, clearly in deep thought. ' _Cute_ ,' thought Toshinori to himself then he shook his head violently ' _That is not what your here for, this is strictly U.A. business, you cannot get distracted_.'

"Hello, Mrs Midoriya. Could I talk to you about your son," he said as he approached the small green haired woman sitting on the bed.

"Oh hey Toshi, no need to be so formal. You know me," Inko replied smiling brightly. Toshinori coughed to try and cover up the love-struck grin that stretched its way across his face in an attempt to remain serious.

"Yes um... Inko, anyway about Izuku," he ploughed on.

"Oh, I almost forgot about that," Inko's face darkened and Yagi shrank back away from her gaze.

"What was the full extent of the damage?"

"If you'd like to follow me," Toshinori led Inko out of the door and into the cafeteria.

"They did this? How? I thought Aizawa said that they hadn't fought?"

"Well the damage wasn't caused by them exactly, it was more like the reaction of the rest of the pupils to Bakugou dragging your son into a table for a make-out session," Toshinori explained. The moment the words left his tongue he knew that it was the wrong thing to say, I mean in what situation would that be the right thing to say.

While Toshinori berated himself over his mistake, Inko was already storming down the hallways towards the dorms.

—

Suffice to say, Bakugou Katsuki was **not** having a good day. Firstly, for some reason, unknown to him, the school had taken it upon themselves to inform his parents of he and Izzy's relationship. Something about 'property damage'. As if he actually did any damage, that was all the other students. He was far to damn busy kissing the lips of his boyfriend to do any 'property damage'. It was hardly his fault the school reacted the way they did.

His mother had scowled her way through the dorm's front door and demanded answers, he had already been sat in the communal living area for several hours when the front door were once again flung open.

At first he had thought that it must be Allmight as only he made such dramatic entrances but when no "I AM HERE" came from the doorway he dismissed the thought.

Instead what came from the doorway was a far worse sound, something that Bakugou would remember for the rest of his life and, though he would never admit it, the mere thought of it made him break out in a cold sweat for months following the event.

"BAKUGO KATSUKI, YOU'VE BETTER GOT A MIGHTY GOOD EXPLANATION FOR YOUR ACTIONS."

Inko was mad. No, not mad, mad was an understatement. Inko was furious, never before had someone been so angry. She was like a protective mama T-Rex, if they were short, had green hair and were called Midoriya Inko.

Bakugou was scared. No, Bakugou was terrified, he didn't think he had ever been so scared, not when he was kidnapped or his mother yelled at him, never.

Speaking of his mother, he turned towards her with desperation in his eyes, silently pleading for help. Mitsuki stood and walked over to her child.

"It was nice knowing you bud, but I'm afraid that there is nothing on this earth that can save you now," that was all she said before she up and left him alone in the dorm.

When Katsuki turned back towards Inko, her rage was no longer out of control like a wildfire, it was calm and controlled like the ocean, just waiting to swallow you up and it was all the more terrifying.

"Why hello Katsuki, I didn't see you there," Inko's voice was cal, and collected. Bakugou watched on, frozen in fear. "How's your mother doing, good? Yes, I thought so. Anyway down to business, I have been told that you may, or may not have made a little bit of a scene in the dinning room with my Izuku. Can you tell me that's not true?"

"N-No M-Ma'am, I can't" Katsuki stuttered for the first time in his life.

"Didn't think so, moving swiftly on. Is it or is it not true that you dragged my 'Zuku into the centre of the canteen to kiss him in front of the entire school?"

"Um sorta I guess, but-" he was cut off.

"Did you? Or did you not?"

"Yes M-ma'am."

"I thought so, now Katsuki, tell me one thing. Answer carefully, what happens next depends on this question. Do you **love** him?"

Now this Katsuki could do.

"With all my heart. God, I know I've done some real shi- horrible stuff to him in the past, but I promise I'm working on it. I'm not perfect, I'm not even good enough, not for him. I don't know what I did to deserve him and I know he deserves more but I want to make him happy. If you give me a chance, I want to make up for our past, replace the memories with happy ones and move forwards. In fact I'm going to do that wether or not you allow it. I fucking love him and he loves me you cannot change that and I will fucking fight for the right to stay by his side. **I would follow him through** **hell**." It was then that Bakugou looked up to see Izuku stood by the door, tears running down his face, happy tears. He ran towards him and they hugged him as he sobbed into his shirt.

"I mean it Izzy, I will follow you to the end of the earth."


	5. Extra

**AUTHORS NOTE : Hey there, this was a really mini extra chapter as a Thankyou for over 100 kudos' on Ao3. I really can't believe that so many people have read my stories. Anyway, this is based is a prompt from Anonymous on the last chapter, I have actually decided to make this a longer fic. It started out at just one chapter but I got some really nice feedback so I'm aiming to write between 8and 10 chapters. Enjoy**.

"Can we keep her?" Pleaded Midoriya, batting his eyelashes at Bakugou.

"No," Bakugou crossed his arms, scowling.

"Pwease," begged Midoriya, holding Eri up with his hands under her arms. Eri blinked at Bakugou like an owl.

"For the last time, No!" Bakugou raised his voice. Midoriya began to sniffle.

"Do you not love me, I thought you said you'd follow me to the end of the earth," Midoriya sniffed over dramatically and began to turn away, dejected. "It's ok, I'll just have to take her back, I'll leave." Bakugou looked terrified.

"No, no, no, Izzy please, you know I love you," Bakugou said desperately, Midoriya continued walking away. Faced with the choice, Bakugou caved, sighing. "Fine, you can keep her, just don't expect me to like it." Midoriya spun round grinning.

"Thankyou, Kacchan." Izuku grabbed Eri's hand and slipped out of the room. Kirishima was stood in the corner of the room, he had his hand over his mouth trying to suppress a snicker.

"Something funny shittyhair?" Bakugou snarled. At this Kirishima completely lost it, I curled up of the floor clutching his side, in a fit of laughing and wheezing.

"Oh God-" he said between wheezes ", you're so whipped."

"I AM NOT"


	6. Chapter 5

Just a warning I haven't actually read any of the overhaul yet arc so none of this is cannon, probably. It's basically made up but hey it helps the story. As always, all feedback is appreciated. Seriously it makes me nervous when I don't know if my work is shit or not. Enjoy and Thankyou for 150 kudos.

(⊃• •)⊃ *ghost hug*

"Ok class, this is Eri. You need to be very quiet and try not to crowd her, she is the child we rescued from Overhall." Aizawa was introducing Eri to class 1-A. The staff had decided that it would be a good idea to try and get Eri to interact with people other than just the heroes who saved her. Eri was still yet to smile or laugh and they thought that meeting some younger children might help set that straight.

"She's adorable!" Squealed Mina, Aizawa gave her a glare and she immediately fell silent.

"As I said, you **will not** crowd her or yell and scream as you usually do. You don't have to change how you act, only do it quieter."

Midoriya approached Eri ", hey there little one, how you doing. My names Midoriya Izuku." He said softly. Eri looked up at Midoriya with her wide eyes scanning his face for evil intent. When he reached out a single hand towards her she shied away.

"Hey it's ok, I don't have to touch you," he held his hands up in surrender. Quickly he turned to his bag and dug around in the bottom, there he produced a patchwork stitched teddy bear.

"Here you go, how'd you like him. He used to be mine, make sure you take good care of him," he smiled warmly placing the teddy in front of Eri, careful not to get too close. She tentatively reached out towards the stuffed toy. When her fingers touched the soft fabric she closed her hands and retracted her arms quickly, squeezing the bear against her stomach.

"Thankyou," Eri's reply was muffled as she shoved her face into the toy.

"Alright class, this doesn't excuse you from normal lessons. You have ten minutes to get into the field. Don't be late." Aizawa went to pick up Eri but she turned towards Izuku and grabbed his shirt tightly.

"I wanna stay with Zuzu," she said assuredly.

"Looks like your not the only one with a cute nickname for Midoriya ay Bakugou," pointed out Kirishima.

"Sure shitty hair, sure," was Bakugou's ominous reply.

"Ok then, chop chop folks I did say only ten minutes didn't I, now it seems more like five." Aizawa strode out of the classroom and the pupils rushed to follow.

—

Once the class was on the field, standing in a wide circle around their teacher Aizawa announced that they were going to conduct a series of tests, much like those on the first day, so that their teacher could gauge any improvements made to their ability.

Midoriya stood on the outer ring of the circle with Eri held in one arm. Eri had on hand fisted into Midoriya's hero costume and the other tightly gripped her new toy.

Eri had protested greatly when Aizawa had eventually wrenched her away from Midoriya, insisting that she could not come into the changing room. Eri was greatly upset but when Midoriya agreed with Aizawa she left without too much fuss. But now that they were outside, there was no chance in hell that she was letting go again. She glared vehemently at anyone who so much as approached Midoriya. Well, all except Bakugou, strangely enough. The class theorised that it was Midoriya's interactions with Bakugou that had caused her to allow him privileges.

In the end, after much protesting from Eri. Aizawa finally gave up and allowed Midoriya to sit out of the lesson, grumbling something that sounded suspiciously like 'problem children they'll be the death of me'.

As the class continued and Midoriya entertained Eri, they all soon lost track of time and before they knew it the class was over and they were making their way back into the school.

"Aaah, Deku your so good with kids you'd make a really old mum," Ochako said happily as she walked alongside Midoriya, she then froze mid step as she thought about what she had said.

"W-Wait dad or um, Oh my gosh I'm so sorry Deku. I didn't mean to assume anything i swear." She desperately waved her hands in front of herself in surrender. At her actions, Midoriya struggled to suppress a grin and then burst out laughing good naturedly and clutched his free hand against his abdomen.

"Seriously you shouldn't worry, I know you didn't mean anything by it." He smiled like the sun and continued on his way.

"Mommy?" Questioned Eri looking at Midoriya, eyes wide as though she could see into his soul. Midoriya sputtered.

"N-not quite," He stuttered ", um, I mean, well, gah." He groaned frustratedly.

This time it was Uraraka's turn to laugh at Midoriya's discomfort. In fact she was not the only one in class 1-A who found the situation amusing. The majority of the class was also in hysterics as they had all heard the conversation. By this point Midoriya had gone scarlet with embarrassment.

"I-if Mid-oriya's the Mum, wh-what does tha-t make Baku-gou?" Kirishima said between wheezes. Midoriya's embarrassment only grew.

"D-daddy?" He asked.

At this point much to the uproar of the entire class, Bakugou turned towards the group.

"What's up Izzy?" He said nonchalantly.

The class began to freak out. They seemed to be doing a lot of that since Midoriya and Bakugou's relationship came to light.

Kirishima was rolling around on the floor laughing.

"Oh god, I can't believe he answered to that."

Bakugou looked totally confused as the class fell into chaos, he approached Izuku and when the situation was explained, it was safe to say, he exploded.

"I DONT-, WE'RE NOT-, I MEAN. ARGGGG." Bakugou released a barrage of explosions and stormed off towards the changing rooms.

"We all need to calm down, this is completely unacceptable behaviour for U.A. students, get up off the floor Kirishima," was Iida's stern direction.

Eventually the class became calm enough to stand and shakily make their way towards the main school building.

—

After lunch, class 1-A were settling down for their afternoon lessons. After the rather 'eventful' morning they had had, Aizawa was well and truly done with teaching his class.

Eri was no longer with the class as she had had to be pried away from Midoriya's side by Nedzu for some 'official buisness'.

Throughout the entirety of lunch class 1-A had taken it upon themselves to tease Bakugou in every way possible. Midoriya had, with some persuading, joined in with the playful teasing which was a fact he was no very much ashamed of. Up until the very end of lunch Midoriya had stood by Bakugou apologising profusely and stubbornly refusing to leave until his apology was accepted. When class started Midoriya was gifted with a phrase that all but confirmed that he had been forgiven.

"Sit down and shut up you demon nerd," Katsuki's insult was half-hearted, he had forgiven his Izzy long ago.

"Alright Daddy," grinned Midoriya darting away, then shrieking when Bakugou's hand grabbed onto him and he was spun around and pulled into a kiss.


	7. Chapter 6

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey, sorry for the sort of late update, except i kind of update randomly anyway, oh well. You know you'd think that in the last week before half term the teachers would let up a bit, but noooooo. Loads of tests, they take up all my designated writing time. I'll try to update soon anyway.**

 **Just to let you know, this "story arc" (i dunno what to call it) has two parts, don't worry I know that the ending doesn't seem quite right, I'm getting there.**

"IIIIIIIIIIIIzzzzzzzzzzzzzyyyyyyyyy," as Midoriya came through the entrance to class 1-A Bakugou launched himself towards his boyfriend. The pair toppled to the corridor floor and Bakugou began to nuzzle into the crook of Midoriya's neck.

"K-Kacchan?" Midoriya stuttered, understandably confused.

"I love you Izzy, I loooooooove yooouuuu," Bakugou's mouth formed a lazy smile as he cooed sleepily as he snuggled into the folds of Midoriya's clothes.

Over the spiky mop of hair in front of him, Midoriya could just see the rest of his classmates peering through the doorway at him and Kacchan.

"Does any one want to explain this?" Izuku asked as Kirishima helped him lift the clingy blond off of him.

"I'm sorry bro, no can do. We have no clue what happened," supplied Kirishima, holding a squirming Bakugou.

"Yeah," agreed Kaminari ", Ashido had brought in some brandy cake that her mum had made and we gave every one a sli-" He was cut off by Midoriya rapidly waving his hands in front of his face in a crossing motion.

"I'm sorry, did you say...brandy cake?" Midoriya questioned, hoping he misheard.

"Yeah bro, why? He's not allergic or something, is he?" Kirishima's tone was worried.

"If only," was Midoriya's vague reply, he face was rapidly draining of colour and he looked as though he may have aged decades in mere minutes. "Oh, why hath you forsaken me fate?" Midoriya asked no one in particular. "Well, it was nice knowing you all, but we will probably have to move again after this, at least that's what happened last time. Who know, today could be worse, or better I suppose. Nah, with my luck it will definitely be worse. Oh, what if..." by this point Midoriya's words had devolved into a muttered string of unintelligible sounds. The class watched on in confusion as they thought over his words. What on Earth was so bad about brandy cake that he might have to move away? And what on Earth happened 'Last Time'?

"Midoriya! Mid-or-ri-ya," Jiro waved her hands in front of his face, trying to snap him out of his stupor. When she snapped her fingers, Midoriya jerked to attention apologising profusely.

"Could you explain what you mean. If Bakugou isn't allergic, why is he acting like this?" Queried Momo. Midoriya groaned.

"Well, it's...I suppose...it's like this. Promise you don't tell him I told you but Kacchan has a really, and I mean reeeeeaaaaallly low alcohol tolerance," explained Midoriya.

"But what would that have to do with a brandy...oh, brandy," realised Kirishima. Midoriya nodded in agreement.

"It only takes a tiny amount of alcohol for him to become completely drunk, and when he is drunk...he's Very Clingy. It's like his personality does a complete 180, it freaks me out." Midoriya continued.

"If he gets so completely drunk, how come he still ate the cake? Wouldn't he avoid it?" Kirishima pondered. Midoriya let out another groan.

"That's the thing, every time it happens, he ends up having no memory the following morning, I've never had the guts to tell him. I mean look at him," he said gesturing to where Bakugou had now latched himself onto Iida, trying to climb him like a koala ", can you really imagine how hard it would be to explain this to Kacchan when he's sober." The rest of the class shivered at the thought, all imagining Bakugou's normal fiery temperament.

As they gathered around Iida to help pry off the protesting blonde, Aizawa strode through the doorway to the front of the classroom. Before anyone could stop him, Bakugou leapt through the air and knocked Aizawa to the floor squealing, "Zazzzziiiiiiii, you maaaddeee iiiiiiit."

The class watched on in a mixture of amusement and horror as their home room teacher struggled under Bakugou's crushing hug.

"Don't just stand there, help me," commanded Aizawa. The class rushed forward to lift Bakugou up, his squirming made it particularly difficult to keep hold of him. They seemed to be spending a lot of time peeling Bakugou away from people. The class circled Bakugou to try and block off his escape roots.

All of a sudden, the fighting teen between them fell limp and started sniffing. He curled up on the floor and fat tears began to drop from his eyes. "You're s-so mean, I'm not allowed to hug racecar or Zazi and I d-don't know w-where Izzy is." He was sobbing by this point, angrily rubbing tears from his eyes. "I want Izzy, where did you put him." Bakugou was in full strop mode. The students backed away, fearing for their safety. Midoriya was roughly pushed to the front by the group and Bakugou immediately locked onto him. "Izzzzzyyyyyy, I knew you wouldn't leave me, the mean people tried to take me away but I knew you wouldn't let them." Bakugou pressed his lips to Midoriya's in a sleepy kiss.

"Would someone explain to me why Bakugou is acting like a petulant child," said Aizawa, clearly at his wits end.

"Um...well we gave him brandy cake and .midoriya said he has a really low alcohol tolerance and nowhe'sdrunkpleasedon'tkillus," rushed Kirishima raising his hands in surrender.

"Oh my god you idiots," fumed Aizawa ", I know his parents warned me about this but I never thought it would be an issue, I mean where would a group of underage students get alcohol. Really I should have seen this coming." Aizawa put his hand to his head in exasperation.

"Ok, I think we should just keep this contained and try to help him sober up," Aizawa suggested as he turned to face where Bakugou was 'standing'. Except he wasn't, he had completely disappeared. Aizawa could almost see the blinking white outline left in his absence.

"Or of course, we could let him run rampant around the school," Aizawa sighed gesturing to the newly open space.

"Oh..." was the classes' collective response, which soon dissolved into a wild battle to avoid the blame.

"Hey I thought you were watching him."

"No, you."

"Well Sero was the one who tied him up."

"Blame this all on me why don't you."

"Yeah don't blame Sero, Kaminari was the last one over there."

"Was not."

"Was too.''

And it continued from there. Aizawa had given up and gone to curl up in his sleeping bag, but of course, with all the racket, there wasn't a chance in hell of him getting to sleep. Eventually he simply slunk into the centre of the group before yelling.

"COULD YOU PLEASE SHUT IT, SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP."

The class froze like stone statues lest they risk the full wrath of their homeroom teacher.

"I thank you." Aizawa slunk back into the corner and lay down drifting of to sleep.

 **AUTHORS NOTE: As always, all feedback is appreciated, Thankyou ʕ •** **ᴥ** • **ʔ**

 **-Pink**


	8. Chapter 7

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hello, this is a continuation from the last chapter and judging by how much I've written I've decided to split it into even more parts. I have the end done just not the middle, I'm working on it. Anyway without further ado, enjoy**.

Class 1-A were stood in various random poses, fearing for their safety if the so much as twitched. However, they couldn't stay still forever and Kaminari was really starting to get tired of hovering his leg inches above the ground. (His balance wasn't great at the best of times and it was really a miracle that he was still standing.) The last straw was when he felt an oncoming sneeze, he held his breath, as a last ditch attempt to evade the inevitable. In the end his efforts were all for nought as a violent sneeze wracked his body, throwing his forwards where he head butted Midoriya, who slammed into Uraraka, who pulled Iida and Todoroki down with her. Iida's flailing arms managed to take out most of their remaining classmates. All in all, it was like one giant game of dominoes, just with people instead of dominoes.

Midoriya was really starting to wonder what he could have possibly have done to deserve so much bad luck. As the students toppled to the floor, Midoriya had the great fortune to land squarely on top of Aizawa. His homeroom let out a thoroughly disgruntled noise as a solid weight was dropped suddenly on his back. His neck was strained as he slowly turned his head due to the rest of his body being trapped. His eyes were met by the sight of Midoriya, far too close for comfort, trying to force an apologetic smile onto his face.

"Um...Hey Sensei, uh... w-we were s-sort of hoping th-that you might he-help us with the K-Kacchan sit-situation," the small green sunshine child stuttered adorably. In general Aizawa managed to stay immune to Midoriya's cuteness (lord help the word if the boy ever learnt of the effect he had on others and tried to use it to his advantage) but he had been caught off guard and was not prepared. Despite this, he almost managed to stay angry, almost. He groaned at his weakness.

"Fine, but only if you get off me this second."

"Y-yes, of course. Sorry, I didn't... I mean...well...sorry," Midoriya blushed profusely as he scrambled to his feet and backed away from the sleeping bag. Aizawa carefully slipped out of his caterpillar costume and went about addressing the students.

"If we are doing this, we are doing it properly. Kaminari and Kirishima, you're taking the main corridor. Ojiro and Hagakure, take one of the corridors leading off that. Iida and Uraraka do the same. That also applies to Aoyama and Shoji, and Sato and Koda. Asui you go with Tokoyami. Ashido go with Sero. Jiro and Yaoyorozu your together. Todoroki I trust you to go by yourself. Class dismissed." The students filtered out of the classroom.

"Hey Aizawa Sensei what about me?" Asked Mineta. Aizawa simply ignored him and went back to his nap, it was safe to say that he really doesn't like the grape headed boy.

' _Maybe it's about time he gets expelled' he thought to himself_.'

—

The students spread out to cover the area assigned to them by Aizawa and one by one they began to notice the trail of destruction Bakugou was leaving in his wake.

—

The first sighting of Bakugou was made by Aoyama and Shoji, they were walking down a corridor by the support department when they heard a screeching cry and an explosion, followed by cackling laughter that sounded suspiciously like Mei. They decided to investigate just in case Bakugou had made his way into the workshop.

When they opened the door, a thick cloud of smoke slapped them in the face and they began to cough harshly, Shoji helped to blow the smoke away from them slightly and as it was dispersed they could get a better view of the situation.

Hatsume was stood on a chair with her hands raised in the air in victory. The window next to her had a large hole from where it had obviously been smashed from the inside out, in addition to this, smoke was billowing off much of the equipment in the room.

"It works, finally it works" Hatsume had a wide grin painted across her face. She jumped off the table and rushed over to the two boys standing at the entrance to the workshop. At this point they were also joined by Ashido and Sero who had heard the explosion and come to investigate. Hatsume rushed to shake their hands violently up and down. "It finally works you know, I've been working for ages, haven't even had a chance to sleep yet."

"Pardon me madame but could I ask, what works?" Aoyama questioned.

"Ah, I'm glad you asked," Mei grinned at the group ", for weeks I've been working on trying to perfect some flight boots, they are like jet packs...but for your feet."

"And how does that result in all this destruction?" Asked Mina, nervous.

"Well, that is a good question, I would have thought you knew. That blasts fellow from your class, Bakugou was it, comes sauntering in here, just as I finish the final touches to my babies, looking for an Izzy, I have no idea what that is but hey who am I to deny such a request. I offered him my babies to travel around quicker. Obviously he accepted and when he set them off he went flying out of they window, I do hope he brings them back now that I have finally got them working."

By this point the group of 1-A students by the door all wore a matching look of horror. Bakugou could be anywhere, how on Earth were they supposed to catch him when he had literal jet packs on his feet, Iida might by able to catch him but even he can't fly without help.

"Thankyou for your help Hatsume but we really need to go and find our friend now," Sero said as they turned towards the door.

"Blasty? Well then I'd better come with you to retrieve my babies." Hatsume marched after the small group.

—

The next people to hear of Bakugou's adventure were Tsuyu and Tokoyami, they were patrolling outside, around gym gamma when they heard an unholy screech echoing from where class 1-B was supposed to be doing quirk training that morning. Thinking that maybe Bakugou could be involved, they swiftly moved to the source of the noise.

They found an enraged Monoma surrounded by other disgruntled classmates. Some of the students were lying on the floor in heaps and small fires had been lit around the place which Kendo was currently putting out with a nearby fire extinguisher. A sizeable crater had also been carved into the floor and jagged cracks radiated out from it.

The source of Monoma's rage soon became obvious, the corner of his hair had been burnt to a crisp and as he gingerly reached up to touch it, it crumbled under his touch.

"Tha-That scumbag, who does he think he is flying in here," hissed Monoma. Asui cautiously approached Kendo for an explanation.

"Excuse me, could I ask what happened here?"

"Oh hello, um well I'm not actually entirely sure. That blonde kid from your class came flying in here with weird flames coming from his shoes. Is that part of his quirk or something it was weird? Anyway he was screaming at Monoma, claiming that he had stolen 'his Izzy'," Kendo made quotation marks in the air with her fingers ", he started pulling on Monoma's hair and we couldn't catch him because he was flying. Eventually he burnt Monoma's hair and then as he flew away he grabbed Vlad King and put him in a tree, no clue why," she explained the weird series of events.

Sure enough when Asui and Tokoyami tilted their heads upwards they could see 1-B's homeroom glaring down at them from the top of a tall tree at the edge of the field. As a pro hero, it wasn't difficult for him to make his way down, it was simply an annoying inconvenience that he did not need.

Right then the group of four from earlier along with Hatsume arrived.

"This is where the trail leads," stated Hatsume, looking at an oddly shaped device in her hands.

"Oh hey Tsu," exclaimed Mina jogging over ", what on Earth happened here." She gestured to the disoriented students.

"Bakugou"

"Really, he made a hole in the window of Hatsume's workshop, Midoriya was right he gets into loads of trouble when he's drunk." Tsu nodded in agreement to Mina's words.

"Hatsume has made a device that is supposed to track Bakugou, honestly I didn't believe it at first but here we are," added Sero. The group gathered around Hatsume's device to watch the arrow swing as it orientated itself before settling in a south westerly direction.

"I suppose that's where we are going then," stated Kendo as she and an angry Monoma joined the group. Quickly the students set off in towards the general education department.

—

Around half way to the school, Hatsume suddenly squealed and ran to the side of the path. Reaching under some of the bushes there, she produced a rather scratched chunky looking boot with silver decorations.

"My baby," she exclaimed ", well one of them."

The students groaned, now Bakugou was running around with only one jet boot, it was going to be even more difficult to predict his movements.

 **AUTHORS NOTE: Hope you did enjoy, if not leave me a review to let me no why so I can improve the story. All feedback is appreciated.**

 **-Pink**


	9. Chapter 8

**Here you have it, the next chapter. I have such a weird update schedule you probably can't even call it a schedule. Anyway hope you enjoy the final part of the drunk Bakugou arc. I don't have any more ideas for this story so unless you have something you want me to write then it'll probably end here. If you do have any ideas (there are no useless ideas when it comes to crack fics) then let me know and I'll think about writing it.**

When they arrived, they were met by Ojiro, Hagakure, and Todoroki, who were already scoping out the situation. Todoroki was talking to Shinsou, who looked as enthusiastic as usual, and Ojiro and Hagakure were helping to rearrange desks that had been moved in the commotion.

There was a rather large gaping hole in one wall. There seemed was quite a theme going on here, everywhere Bakugou went he seemed to feel the need to leave at least one large hole in a wall or window.

Apparently, Bakugou rode through the door on the back of a rhino (god only knows where he got a rhino from) and had proceeded to the front of the classroom before lobbing an incredibly angry looking squirrel towards Shinsou. Sed squirrel was in fact still snuggled in Shinsou's messy mane, and had began to restyle the hairs to make itself a rather comfy nest.

"Do you need some help there Shinsou? You...kinda have a squirrel in your hair."

"Nah, dad always says my hair looks like a birds nest so why not a squirrels nest. I think I'll call him Dave."

—

The ever growing group of students, which now not only contain a large group of class 1-A and 1-B but also a large portion of the first year general studies and support students was moving around the school with the ease and practice of a VERY unprepared army. What was supposed to be a quick search was quickly turning into a full blown manhunt.

—

Over the following thirty minutes, Bakugou had been spotted in several places all across campus and had nearly been caught at least twice.

The first time was by Aizawa when Bakugou crashed into the staff room just as he was making his coffee. It wasn't so much that Bakugou escaped Aizawa as much as Aizawa chose his coffee over chasing Bakugou down the hall.

Bakugou's second close call came in the form of a prank set by Mirio for another of the third year students. Mirio had spread cling film across the doorway to the third year corridor.

When his trap was 'activated' Mirio flew up from the floor to surprise the unsuspecting trapped student only to be faced by the scowling pout of Bakugou who had managed to wrap himself up completely in the plastic and was rolling over and over on the floor in a desperate attempt to escape. Mirio stepped forward quickly apologising profusely. Unaware of the current manhunt for the trapped student, he made quick work of unwrapping a struggling Bakugou.

Bakugou left without so much as a thanks and it wasn't until later that Mirio heard of the search for the boy he had trapped. After it was all over he apologised to all of the 1-A students and they all assured him that none of it was his fault.

—

The trail of chaos that Bakugou left behind him gave them a pretty god idea of where he had been even without Mei's device pointing in the right direction.

Doors, windows and even walls were no match for Bakugou's drunken search for Izuku. As they made their way through the halls of UA, a multitude of scorch marks, doors broken off their hinges, holes in the walls and disgruntled students laid out a path in front of them.

The third and second years were by no means exempt from Bakugou's search. In fact it almost looked as though he had caused more damage to them than the first years.

After Bakugou had escaped (been released) from Mirio's trap, he had rampaged down the third year's corridor, at some point the rhino had returned and he was back to riding it around campus. Without the rhino, the property damage that Bakugou could cause was thoroughly limited. With it, there was no telling what could happen.

The students watched in awe and terror as one of the smaller towering buildings began to tilt to the side, creaking, before slowly falling to the floor in a pile of rubble. Any onlookers could see the vague outline of a wild haired boy on the back of a rhino through the dust. But anyone unaware of the situation would probably think they were going mad.

In fact, most of the student population of UA thought that there was a villain attacking the school and it was causing a ripple of panic to spread through the school.

—

By the time they found Bakugou, the search party had amassed to include most of the school. With Hatsume and her machine leading the way, they processed through the halls.

Soon some of the students began to become nervous as they noticed the area of the school that they were headed to. It was a place that sent shivers down the spine of anyone with any sense. Well not exactly the place, it was more who stayed there that scared even the strongest students, and most of the teachers.

Principal Nedzu's Office.

Before the first years noticed, many students began to break away from the pack, giving half-hearted excuses before scuttling to safety. Soon, their numbers had dwindled to only include the students of Class 1-A and a few other select first year students who didn't understand the danger that they were marching towards.

They rounded the final corner and Hatsume's device let out a shrill beep to indicate that they had arrived at their destination. A sizeable chunk had obviously been smashed from the ridged glass window that was set into the door. As a result, some of the wording had disappeared and now read:

Pri ci ed u's O ice

Cautiously Midoriya reached out to gently push the door open further. The students behind him crowded around and stuck their heads through the gap to survey the scene. It was absolute chaos.

To any onlooker, who was unaware of the situation, it would look rather as though someone had driven a bulldozer through the room, which when you think about it is not that unbelievable after today's events. The students were honestly surprised that they hadn't noticed the gaping hole in the side of the school building.

The only thing in the room that was completely (and miraculously) unharmed, was Principals Nedzu's own desk. It stood in the middle of the chaos, towards the end of the room, surrounded by broken chunks of plaster and wooden support beams. Not even a spec of dust had touched the desk. Of course, the principal himself was sat on his desk chair, smiling without a care in the world.

"Why hello, I was wondering when you lot were going to find your way here." He waved over the confused group of students. "Don't just stand there, come in and have a seat."

The students looked at the destroyed remains of the sofa that once stood in the room. Only half of it was even somewhat recognisable as a sofa and even then, a forest of springs were picking their heads through sizeable slits in the fabric.

"Um...I think we'll pass thanks." Kirishima cautiously turned down the offer as the remaining group of students hunting for Bakugou made their way through the smashed up door.

They then noticed the rather obvious form of a sleeping Bakugou, lying in the centre of Nedzu's desk. Once again they wondered how they didn't notice this on first entry. They supposed that they were probably too preoccupied with the destruction coupled with Nedzu's overly cheerful attitude to concentrate to hard on the exact contents of the things lying on his desk.

Bakugou looked far too calm for someone who, not all that long ago, had been riding around the school on the back of a rhino causing complete and utter destruction. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully on the hard surface of Nedzu's desk with his eyes gently closed. As the group gathered around the desk, they could see his chest rising and falling as he breathed in and out,

'I have to take some responsibility for the current situation, although it was indeed you students who gave out the alcohol, it was my rhino that did the majority of the damage. Billy escaped from his pen earlier this morning and I didn't want to cause widespread panic so I didn't make a big deal of it." Nedzu stated with his paws pressed together.

'Oh so that's where the rhino came from.'

"However, I'm truly sorry to tell you this, but Bakugou has managed to cause around 1 million pounds of damage and even with me taking some responsibility there will still be quite an ordeal with the insurance and we may need all of your statements to convince them that any of this ever actually happened." Principle Nedzu explained, although he didn't look all that sorry at all.

"Phew that's quite a lot of money, but at least it's not quite as bad as last time," Midoriya sighed in relief, looking at the peaceful sleeping form of his boyfriend in front of him. At his words one thought consumed everyone's thoughts.

' _What on earth happened last time!"_

 **Wether or not this ends up as the final chapter for this fic, I would just like to thank everybody who has left reviews and hec even people who just read it. It genuinely means the world to me that people have enjoyed my work. Thankyou :)**

 **-Pink**


End file.
